


Fireworks

by katasstropheee



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e16 The Love Boat, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those of us who thought "damn you school principal" at the end of 1x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

As they drove away from the school, Happy pictured the fireworks. She remember watching them when she was young - mesmorised by the colours and the sparks, but spending most of the time pearing down at the machines that the bright lights erupted from. As she got older, she got curiouser, and when she was 14 she designed her own cannon.

She displayed her designs at the annual school science fair, winning her first prize and an endless love for machines and mechanics.

"Happy! Watch where you're driving!" Toby's loud exclamation brought her back to present. She found it surprising that even in her clouded daydream, she was heading in the right direction. In fact, she found herself breaking sharply, directly in the front of the garage. She listened to the sharpened breaths of her fellow passengers as the wind died down and gently flittered her hair back to her shoulders.

"Come on, Ralph" she heard Toby mutter in a tired rutt, barely registering the slamming of the car doors. She was still in her head, picturing the fireworks - the lights above them, her fingers threading into his, the anticipation of his lips touching hers for the first time... She pictured it all, and she smiled.

"What's got you looking all -" Toby's pause caused Happy to turn and stare. She was met with an expression mirroring confusion and astonishment. "Well, I'm surprised to say, you look like you're glowing."

She scoffed lightly at the observation, but her smile didn't fade. It seemed to brighten instead. "I'm just a little... hot." She paused, thinking of the interpretation of her words, quickly adding, "from the fireworks, and the running."

"Of course" Toby hummed.

As Happy got out of the car, she watched Toby, who was casually leaning over the side of the car. He still had his hat on, but the brim was low, covering his eyes in a faint darkness. She couldn't read them properly, not until she was standing toe to toe with the psychiartrist. Which is was right now.

"So" she began, choosing her next phrase carefully, "about... uh, before -"

"You mean, the kiss?" Toby asked, his inflection tainted in amusement.

Happy chuckled uncomfortably, turning her head away. She gazed up at the small light that lit up the entrance to the garage - they were close enough to make out each other's facial features, but shrouded in enough darkness to be invisible to anyone if they were approached. She took nervous breaths deeply into her lungs, and hoped the absence of light hid her burning cheeks from Toby's prying eyes.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, making Happy turn sharply back in his direction.

"You're apologising?" she asked.

"Y-yes?" he replied, crinkling in eyes in an unasked question. "I just... I figured you were gonna say- that you weren't... uh ready yet. So I was being... respectful."

After a brief venture of silence, a laugh escaped from Happy. Toby raised his eyebrows in befuddlement, watching the mechanic's lips curl into a broad smile. "W-What's funny, Happy?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, just -" she stopped short as another contagious chuckle escaped her, "- I thought you were the behaviorist around here."

"I am" he replied, his voice less confident than it had been before. "But when I'm around you, I am dumbstruck."

At that confession, Happy went quiet. Her mirth died down into the dead of night, and her breathing slowed as well. She waited in slight anticipation for Toby to continue. "I can read you as well as any other person, but then I see you, with my own eyes; I watch your hair as it flows behind you while you walk; I watch your lips as you explain things I only half understand; I watch your hands as you build and create, and I am inspired.

"And as creepy as you may think this sounds, I watch you when you think no one can see you; when you let your guard down; when you feel emotions you can't comprehend; when you cry -" he felt her shuffle nervously, the scuff of her boots lightly kicking the tips of his converse, "-I see all of you, and... I love all of you."

The lull and gloom of the alley felt heavy over the both of them - it felt as if they had both stopped breathing, waiting with bated breath for their fate to be decided. Toby had spoken, had left his heart out in his hands for her to take, or toss away. It was all up to her now.

And as Toby expected the worst, Happy took her chance, and pushed forward.

Her lips were small, and warm, and barely brushed his own, before he closed the microscopic distance. He added a slight pressure that bought a burning flare to Happy's jaw. She felt an unfamiliar spark to her chest, that stopped her heart mid-beat. The only thing that kept her from falling right to the floor were Toby's hands - one bracing the elbow of her left arm, the other cradling her cheek as they moved together.

It felt like a million suns had died as they stood there in each other's embrace, but it had only been a few seconds. After they parted - slowly, sharing each other's last harsh breaths - the heated sensation vanished, only to be replaced with a satisfied fervor in her stomach. She opened her eyes, which she hadn't realised had closed, and gazed up into Toby's. They both looked like they had awaken from a dream, only to realise it was reality all along.

"Well" Happy said, removing her hands from where she had buried them in Toby's coat collar, "that was much more satisfying than a punch."

This time, it was Toby's laughter that filled the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this eventually, but then I read a post from [allison221b](http://allison221b.tumblr.com/) screaming that this needed to happen, and that just inspired me to write it now. So you have her to thank for that.
> 
> I have also posted this story on my blog, which you can find [here](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com/).
> 
> \---


End file.
